


【奥先】左右为难

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 奥贝斯坦 / 先寇布
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Walter von Schonkopp
Kudos: 2





	【奥先】左右为难

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么，竟没有这个cp tag，怎会如此……

先寇布十五岁，在这个夏天刚刚升入高中部，是个一年级新生。他在初中部就打篮球，因为学校是一贯制的，直升高中部后，先寇布也就顺理成章地进入了高中篮球部，担任首发大前锋——极少有人能做到这一点，高一新生大多替补，天天跑圈，做基础训练，练习赛都很难真正摸到球。先寇布不一样。初三的时候，有很多外校的教练来招募他，“上一贯制高校就是为了不考高中入学试啊，我讨厌考试！”，就这样全部拒绝了。

高中部的入口处有一盏圆形吊灯，高度刚刚好，先寇布走进走出，总要跳起来，摸一下这个灯，让它在自己身后晃来晃去。当然咯，此时的先寇布是绝对不会回头的，摇晃的吊灯，将他的影子照得乱飞，仿佛醉了酒一般。学校规定走廊内不许奔跑喧哗，然而——先寇布是会好好遵守规矩的人吗？

有一次先寇布在跳起来摸这盏灯的时候，恰巧有人走来，在先寇布看来，这人是猝不及防出现的，先寇布人在空中，来不及调整姿态了，扑在这个人身上，两个人一起摔倒。先寇布的脚崴了一下，很痛，被他撞倒的这个人倒还好，看起来受了点惊吓，倒没有喊疼，只是样子多少有些怪，闭着眼睛，双手在地下不停地摸索。

同学，他说，能不能麻烦你帮我看看，我的眼睛掉了。

先寇布说：哈？  
  
  
  
  


我天生失明，很小的时候就做手术，用上义眼了，那时候技术还不太成熟，我后来长个子，好像眼眶也变大了一点，这个义眼就总掉出来。吓到你了，不好意思啊。

奥贝斯坦说。

他们在洗手间里，已经互相通报过了名字。先寇布倚着门框，看奥贝斯坦洗他的义眼。把眼球拿在手里洗来洗去的样子看起来好惊悚啊，先寇布想起几个恐怖片来。

先寇布把烧杯和血乎乎的眼球从脑袋里赶走，转移话题：同学你真的很高哦，要不要打篮球？说完还凑过去，近距离和奥贝斯坦比了比。你好像比我还高一点。

是吗。奥贝斯坦装好了眼睛，转过身来。因为刚刚洗过，他的眼球水淋淋的，脸上并没有表情，却像刚刚大哭了一场似的。

咦？先寇布说，你的眼睛颜色很好看哎，有点蓝，又有点绿，介于蓝绿中间。这义眼做得不错嘛。  
  
  
  
  


奥贝斯坦后来出现在篮球部的时候，并没看到先寇布，左右问了问，才知道先寇布已经转学走了。他的父母在那个秋天被卷入一场电车世故，双双殒命，还没成年的先寇布改由爷爷抚养，他很快转学，去了爷爷的城市。

他们再次相见是在篮球场上。

比赛进入最后的倒数2分钟，奥贝斯坦的学校还落后5分。双方的啦啦队震耳欲聋地加着油。奥贝斯坦！教练喊他：待会儿换你上场，你去犯规，先寇布你认识的吧？奥贝斯坦点点头。

这是砍人战术，利用犯规打断对方的进攻节奏，制造球权转换。砍的对象一般是投射不佳、罚球不准的人，高中生大体上不用的——没必要，可是先寇布太烦人了，又是这样的关键时刻。

奥贝斯坦被替换上场，他走到先寇布跟前，在他胳膊上拍了一下。先寇布很专注，对奥贝斯坦视若无睹，裁判也仿佛瞎了，完全没有留意到这边的动作，比赛仍在进行着。我是隐形人吗？奥贝斯坦想。他十分夸张地大大地张开双手，将先寇布抱住了。

终于响哨了。

先寇布身上有汗，热烘烘的，像一个会喷射热气的人肉蒸汽机。他在奥贝斯坦怀里说，抱一下就行了，不用一直抱着我，你很想我吗……奥贝斯坦松开他。先寇布笑着说，好久不见，怎么样，打篮球有意思吧？

先寇布是传统的大前锋，进攻手段多为攻框，投射不算很准。可是一年没见了，先寇布好像脱胎换骨了一般，站在罚球线，手起刀落，刷刷投了个两罚全中。教练在场边示意奥贝斯坦继续犯规，奥贝斯坦便跟着折返跑，接近先寇布的时候，他的眼前忽然闪了闪，看不见了。

奥贝斯坦迟疑着停下来，他听到教练不满的大吼，球鞋踩在枫木地板上的咯吱声、呼吸声、篮球咚咚咚……然后他被大力地撞飞出去。

比赛结束后先寇布又回到球场，人已经走空了，球场的大灯也全部关闭，只有门缝处一道长长的橙色光带，铺在地板上。奥贝斯坦静静地坐在黑暗中的替补席上。

唷！先寇布说。

奥贝斯坦说，好久不见。

要我扶你吗？先寇布说。

奥贝斯坦抬起一只手。他们的手握住了。你洗过澡了吗？奥贝斯坦问。先寇布身上散发出沐浴液的香味，奥贝斯坦不喜欢流汗，也很讨厌汗味，一想到刚刚抱过水淋淋的先寇布，心中十分厌恶。现在这样就好多了，奥贝斯坦想。

先寇布拉着奥贝斯坦去了更衣室冲凉。一年没来啦，很怀念。先寇布长手长脚地躺在板凳上，拖着长音说。我不在，你们有没有想我啊？

我们？奥贝斯坦想。

奥贝斯坦洗好了澡从浴室出来的时候，先寇布躺在长凳上，已经睡着了。奥贝斯坦拍醒了他。

你不要去乘大巴车吗？

啊……先寇布说，坏了！教练说让车子等我下也没关系，他看了看表，可现在来不及了吧，他们也许已经走了……

先寇布的手机上有好几个未接来电，拨回去，教练气呼呼地把先寇布臭骂了一顿。先寇布说，真对不起，不过你们先走吧，我可以住同学家，真的没关系，对不起！

先寇布看着奥贝斯坦：走吧，还愣着干什么？

奥贝斯坦说你说的同学是我吗？我并没有说要让你住我家啊。

先寇布说，上次我就想问了，你的眼睛可以直接装进眼眶吗？不需要像隐形眼镜一样，用专门的液体浸泡、消毒吗？

需要。奥贝斯坦说，但现在没有，将就下吧。  
  
  
  
  


先寇布和奥贝斯坦一起回了家。奥贝斯坦家在市郊，乘地铁再换公交，很麻烦。房子是老式的榻榻米房子，门前有个几乎不能称之为院子的小院，两道栅栏门。院内的角落堆着杂物，土地上什么也没有种，光秃秃的。先寇布一边说着“失礼了”一边东张西望地进门了，奥贝斯坦说，别看了，我家没人，我爸妈早就死了。先寇布说太棒了！我爸妈也死了。奥贝斯坦说，你这么会说话，是怎么活到这么大的？

奥贝斯坦娴熟地从冰箱里拿出茶包和冷饭，做了个简单的茶泡饭，两个人吃了。吃饭的时候门开着，有只黑白色的斑点狗在门外探头探脑。奥贝斯坦拿一只小碗喂狗，狗吃得头也不抬，吧嗒吧嗒的，看来是个蹭饭的老朋友了。

这狗有名字吗？先寇布问。

奥贝斯坦说，没名字，是流浪狗，年纪很大了，得有九岁或者十岁了吧。

你好哦，狗老爹。先寇布凑过来和狗打招呼，看到狗食盆，叫道：你拿鸡肉喂狗！狗都比我吃得好！你怎么这样！  
  
  
  
  


晚上两个人并排睡在榻榻米上，被子是新从柜子里拿出来的，有股樟脑味儿。先寇布说，喂，你睡觉，会把眼睛取出来吗？奥贝斯坦说，这倒不必。先寇布说哦。

过了一会儿，先寇布又说，我可以摸摸你的眼皮吗？那个……

奥贝斯坦没等他说完，把义眼取了下来，将闭着眼睛的脸凑近先寇布。先寇布小心翼翼地碰了奥贝斯坦的眼皮，一碰就凹陷下去了，好软啊，好薄……像古代战争小说里的陷马坑，只有最轻最轻的人，才能够站在上面。咦，从这么近的距离看，奥贝斯坦皮肤很白啊，睫毛也很长，有点像女孩子。先寇布仔细看了两眼，最后觉得还是真正的女孩子更漂亮一些。

奥贝斯坦说：你完事了吗，现在轮到我来摸你了。

先寇布一头雾水：你摸我干嘛？我又没义眼。

奥贝斯坦说：我眼睛不好，除非是手上摸过的东西，不然不算认得。也许哪天义眼出了问题，我就不认识你了。

先寇布很大方地枕着自己的手臂说：原来如此，没问题，那你摸吧！

奥贝斯坦的手很大，也不像女孩子那么软，被他摸也不是很享受，有点怪怪的，但这是为了让先天残疾的朋友记住自己啊！怎么可以不愿意呢。先寇布白天做了剧烈运动，这时就被摸得晕乎乎的，几乎要睡着了。最后当然是没有如愿以偿地睡着，被摸醒了。

先寇布说，喂！你摸我那里干嘛！

奥贝斯坦说，你叫什么，又没怎么你。不知道是不是夜深的缘故，奥贝斯坦的声音冷酷，清凉，仿佛一丝感情也没有。但又确实是他，他本来也是个没有表情，声音平淡的家伙。

先寇布说，操你的，给老子把裤子穿上！

奥贝斯坦不说话，凑在先寇布的脖颈处轻轻地嗅着。你是人还是狗？先寇布踹他，还是机器？你怎么不像人？

奥贝斯坦淡淡地说，哦，是吗。

先寇布对后来发生的一系列事件都不是很能理解，他知道男人和女人可以，男人和男人，好像也不是不行但，总有点奇怪吧？奥贝斯坦忽然变得有点可怕了，像只真正的狗一样，在先寇布身上又吮又咬，他的眼睛不好，所以要靠手、嘴唇、舌头来认识一个人吗？可是爽还是爽的，尤其是那里……先前只在片子里看过，原来是真的，真的很快乐啊，他很快就在奥贝斯坦的嘴巴里射精了。再之后，那就随便吧，屁股多少有点痛，就算支付了一笔费用吧。两个人扯平了。

第二天一早，先寇布赶早班电车去火车站，乘新干线返回学校。奥贝斯坦给他做了早饭，煎蛋三明治，蛋煎糊了，吃在嘴里苦苦的。两个人都没有提昨天的事，仿佛这个夜晚从来没有存在过一般。  
  
  
  
  


很快就到了冬天，冬天转过来又是夏天，先寇布要升高三了。暑假篮球部合宿，大家一起去了群马县，先寇布去不了，他的脚受伤了，医生说要静养三个月。不知道去哪儿又不愿在家呆着的先寇布干脆就回了老家。

先寇布家不怎么缺钱，老家的房子一直留着没卖。爷爷和先寇布一起回来，住进了老房子。百无聊赖中先寇布又想起奥贝斯坦来，那个奇怪的夜晚，如一滴水滴向看不见的洞穴，先寇布在聒噪的蝉声中敲开了奥贝斯坦的门。

先寇布每天去找奥贝斯坦，有时他也觉得奇怪，一年过去了，奥贝斯坦好像又长高了一点，同时趣味也更古怪了，先寇布有时被他弄得受不了——“连我都受不了，奥贝斯坦，你真的是个变态吧！”还好奥贝斯坦还算通情达理，知道他有伤，还没有做过特别过分的事情。

老房子墙壁很薄，左邻右舍有什么响动都能听得很清楚，隔壁的婆婆耳朵不好，总是喉咙很大地和老伴吵架，电视也很吵，还有男人喝酒说的醉话，孩子哭……好烦，都不能好好地做爱。先寇布嘴巴里塞着衣服，头不停地撞在墙壁上，他的手被绑住了，是用狗绳绑的，斑斑——就是那只流浪的斑点狗，斑斑是先寇布给他取的名字——都不绑，倒来绑我！先寇布呜呜地抗议着，没有用。

先寇布想自己是不是有点贱啊，这不就是欠操吗？Fuck。万万没想到这个词能用在自己身上啊。

但还是天天都来。

奥贝斯坦说，天天来我家，你烦不烦啊？

先寇布火冒三丈：你烦不烦？！

奥贝斯坦说：我不烦。欢迎你明天还来。

先寇布觉得自己被算计了。

轮椅毕竟是不方便，后来先寇布干脆就在奥贝斯坦家住下了。

不光住下了，还很有主人翁意识。先寇布蹲在小院里——脚不方便，只能一只脚伸着一只脚蹲——说，你这院子也太冷清了，我家有蔷薇花籽，改天带点来给你种上吧，很好养的。奥贝斯坦不置可否。

你怎么不打球了？先寇布又问。

奥贝斯坦说，因为义眼的事，我没有提前和教练说明，教练说太危险了，不许我再参加篮球部。

好可惜啊。先寇布说。

奥贝斯坦想，不可惜，可惜什么？

奥贝斯坦说，是啊，好可惜啊。  
  
  
  
  


晚上他们睡觉，先寇布抱着奥贝斯坦一定要研究研究他的义眼：是很漂亮的眼睛啊，虽然人有点讨厌……先寇布说，还有就是质量不行，也太差了，还记得上次打球吗，我看到你的眼睛忽然冒红光，然后你就不动了，再然后，你就被撞飞了。他亲奥贝斯坦的眼睛，舌尖碰到他的眼球，又缩回去，好像害怕似的。奥贝斯坦的眼球无意识地抖动着，先寇布将整个嘴唇覆盖上去，轻轻地吮吸，想象中有“啵”地一声，一个眼球掉进他的嘴里。

先寇布含着这只眼球和奥贝斯坦接吻。难道有泪吗？眼球尝起来咸咸的。他没有闭眼睛，说不上来为什么，一边眼睛空荡荡的奥贝斯坦看起来非常色情。他的嘴巴里有他的眼睛……又没了……眼球被他们渡过来渡过去，如一颗异常的卵。

这么容易就掉出来了，会不会不太好啊？先寇布说。

奥贝斯坦说，没有办法。我做手术太早了，后来科学更新换代，出了更好的通用技术标准，我如果要更换，需要连眼底的神经接触部分一起换掉。那太贵了。

先寇布将这眼球吐出来，捧在手心，他说：我有一个大胆的想法。

奥贝斯坦冷酷无情地说：不许想。

有时他们也喝酒，偷偷喝。喝了酒之后先寇布的话就变多起来，他问奥贝斯坦，你整天就这一张脸，累不累啊？哎，你有没有哭过？告诉我吧，我不会笑话你的。

奥贝斯坦说：哭过的。

先寇布问为什么。奥贝斯坦说：我小时候养过一条狗，不是什么品种狗，就是个草狗，性格也不太好，可能是流浪的时候被人虐待过吧，很凶，总是叫。我一点儿也不喜欢它。它是个长毛狗，一到了春天就总是掉毛，很烦。

先寇布说：后来它死了？所以你就哭了？

奥贝斯坦说：刚死的时候也没觉得怎么样。后来过了一年多，换季的时候我打扫房子，从角落里扫出一团狗毛。它害怕打雷，每次下雷雨他都会躲在这里，呜呜地叫。我忽然很难过，就哭了。

先寇布说：你哭起来是什么样的啊？哭一个给我看看吧。

奥贝斯坦说：很麻烦的，做手术的时候泪腺有点被影响到了，直接哭不行，泪流不出来，要把义眼抠出来让眼眶自己哭。

先寇布说：那算了。过了一会儿先寇布又问：你的狗有名字吗？

奥贝斯坦说：有啊，叫小明。

先寇布说：操。你这人真的是没劲透了。  
  
  
  
  


夏天结束的时候先寇布返回了他的学校。他的脚伤恢复得不理想，但还是咬牙回去了，高三了，先寇布想冲击全国大赛。

这是最后的机会了。

先寇布的脚伤在全国大赛的选拔赛中复发，他被担架抬下去，简单的包扎之后，先寇布不顾医生的劝阻，一瘸一拐地回到场边。这就是我高中时代最后的荣光了。先寇布平静地想。最后的战斗怎么可以在更衣室里听着远远的呼喊声度过呢？

他们终于是输了，先寇布拄着拐站在场边，很多很多人冲上来拥抱了他，大家都哭了。夏天正以超光速逃离他们的星球。  
  
  
  
  


输球之后先寇布消沉了几天，就又打起精神，准备大学的入学考试了。他变得很忙很忙。有一天在食堂里吃饭的时候，亚典波罗拐了他一下，旁边的电视上正在播出一条新闻：

XX町市郊发生一起车祸，致一名高中生死亡。据悉，车祸发生时一条流浪狗被困在车道中央，该名高中生为了解救这条小狗，翻越护栏，行至道路中间时，未能及时躲避飞驰的车流，被一辆小货车迎面撞倒。送医后经抢救无效死亡。

据了解，该高中生是先天性视力障碍人士，其使用的xxx型义眼由于故障多发近年来已引发多起事故……  
  
  
  
  


先寇布请假回了一趟老家。奥贝斯坦家布置了简单的灵堂，他几乎没有朋友，也少有亲戚，屋内空荡荡的，只有一个自称是他远房姑妈的女人，给先寇布沏茶，简单地聊了几句。没有太多的话说，奥贝斯坦这个人，先寇布了解他吗？也说不上。

从客厅看出去，能看到小院里的蔷薇花，热烈地开放着。

屋内还是那个熟悉的和室，先寇布走进去，摸着榻榻米上一些淡淡的痕迹。有些还是他留下来的呢，渗进去，就洗不干净了。

不好意思，先寇布说，我可以在这里稍微休息一下吗？

请。女人简单地说，关门出去了。

先寇布就这么躺在榻榻米上迷迷糊糊地睡了一觉，做了梦。梦里又是夏天，窗外有蛐蛐儿在叫，昏暗的月亮，他们都没有来得及关窗子，他好像被什么抱着，看不见，可是有东西在他的身体里激烈地进出着，让他脚趾蜷缩，发出难耐的叫声。

是你吗？先寇布在心里问。是你吗……

醒醒，请醒醒。

先寇布醒过来，看到女人的脸。啊，对不起，一不小心就……

先寇布起身的时候，身旁的小柜子上有什么东西被他碰得掉了下来，是个透明袋子。袋子里有两个东西很眼熟，有点蓝，又有点绿，介于蓝绿中间。

对不起，是他的遗物。警察给的。这孩子的东西我都还没有动过……

这个。先寇布说，这个可以给我吗？

离开的时候，先寇布四下里看了看，没有狗。确实是没有狗了。  
  
  
  
  


高中最后的夏天，先寇布和朋友们一起吃饭，饭后又去唱了卡拉OK。大家在包厢里兴高采烈地玩色子，先寇布喝了好多酒，醉醺醺的。掷骰子的时候，那两个白白的小东西在盅子里滚来滚去，先寇布忽然愣住。

波布兰戳他腰眼说：喂，你想什么呢？忽然凝固了一样。

先寇布说：没什么，忽然想起来一只狗，叫小明。

波布兰说：操，谁给狗取的这破名字，我要是狗我恨他一辈子。

先寇布说：对啊，还不如没名字呢。

波布兰说你真的想的是狗吗？刚才我还以为你要哭了呢。

先寇布说：怎么可能，流眼泪多麻烦的事儿啊。再说我也没什么不开心的。哈哈哈。  
  
  
  
  


夏天像龙卷风一般地吹来又吹走了。后来先寇布考上大学，彻底地离开了这个出生和长大的城市，去了东京，毕业，变成了一个普普通通的上班族，有一个普普通通的上司。先寇布爱上了他，和他搞了一场普普通通的不伦之恋。在一个普普通通的夜晚，他们做爱，先寇布亲吻他的眼睛，感到那一层薄薄的、不住地颤抖着的皮肤之下，有什么东西活着。过去，现在，将来，永远地。活着。  
  
  
  
  


FIN.


End file.
